Realization
by XxFlowerAngelxX
Summary: Her mind was set. There’s no going back now. Watch out Ryoma, because realization has finally hit me. RyomaXSakuno DISCOUNTINUED
1. Chapter 1 Realization

Realization

**Realization**

This is my first Prince of Tennis fanfiction, so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1: Realization

Ryuzaki Sakuno. There are many things that people don't know about the girl. For example, the fact that she was doing poorly in school and barely passing her classes. Or the fact that she really wants to improve in tennis, but can't for some reason. But what everyone knew for sure, was that she was 100, absolutely, in love…with Echizen Ryoma.

Maybe the reason why she wasn't doing well in school, was because she was frequently daydreaming about the tennis star instead of studying. Perhaps the fact that she was not improving in tennis, was that she was frequently going to Ryoma's matches instead of practicing. And after all of the sacrifices she mad, the black haired boy never once showed any appreciation or returned her feelings.

She hung on, long after she realized what the boy was doing to her. She ignored her report card grades and her parent's disapproving looks. She ignored the coach's warnings about getting kicked off the tennis team if her grades didn't get better. She ignored her disappointment in practice when she wasn't able to return a single ball. She ignored the warning signs, until one day, realization finally struck.

It began as a normal day. Sakuno got up, dressed in her uniform, and went to school. After school ended, Tomoka told Sakuno that she was going to watch the practice matches that Seigaku was holding today. Sakuno agreed to accompany her, thinking of being able to see her crush play.

They arrived and went straight to Ryoma's match up against Kikumaru. When they got there, Ryoma was winning, 4-3. As usual, Tomoka cheered while Sakuno watched quietly. _It's hard not to be jealous of Ryoma-kun's skill. If only my form was better, maybe Ryoma-kun would notice me more. _She thought.

The match ended twenty minutes later. Ryoma won of course, and went to the water fountain to wash his face. Sakuno took it as an opportunity to follow him.

"C-congratulations of your match, Ryoma-kun."

"Hn, you were watching."

It wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

"Of course I was. I go to all your matches." Sakuno answered.

Ryoma turned towards her with an empty expression.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki, how's your form been coming along?"

"Umm, well, it hasn't really been improving, but I least I'm trying."

"…Piece of advice. Stop coming to my matches if you can't even play tennis yourself."

After that, he left.

Sakuno couldn't believe it. After all the time she's wasted on him, this was what she got. She felt tears in her eyes. No, she would not let them fall. She would not cry for someone who just broke her heart. Not knowing what to do after being humiliated like that, Sakuno ran home.

She went straight to her room and slammed her door. (Luckily her parents weren't home or they would've scolded her saying that slamming doors was not mature.) She threw herself at her pillow and cried until she was out of tears. After that, she laid there, thinking. Thinking about what she's been doing since Ryoma had transferred to Seigaku. Thinking of her grades, her form in tennis, and all the time she wasted going to his matches.

_I'm pathetic, _she thought, _what have I been thinking these past months. My grades have been going downhill and my form hasn't improved at all. Wasn't my dream to become a regular in junior high? I'm nowhere near that level at this point. Why did I waste all that time going to his matches? He never asked me to, nor does he show any sign of appreciation. _

_Fine, I'll leave him alone. It's better for me that way anyways. I won't have to waste any more time on him. I'll finally be able to get good grades, and improve in tennis._

Her mind was set._ There's no going back now. Watch out Ryoma, because realization has finally hit me. _


	2. Chapter 2 New and Improved

Realization

**Realization**

Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 2: New and Improved

Sakuno woke up the next morning, new and improved. She did her daily routine, and headed for school.

She was one of the first people to arrive at the classroom.. She quickly sat down and immediately started to study for her math test after lunch. When Tomoka came into the classroom and began chattering about "Ryoma-sama," Sakuno zoned her out. Finally, the tennis star arrived, looking as bored as ever. Many of the girls in the class swooned. Tomoka quickly rushed over to greet him.

Sakuno did not move, In fact, she acted as though he did not exist. She was on a mission today: Get a B or higher on the math test. Sakuno was determined to accomplish it, and even more determined to prove to Ryoma of her dignity. Tomoka seemed to notice Sakuno's unusual behavior, and quickly came over to her.

"What are you doing, Sakuno? Ryoma-sama just came in. Go greet him!"

"I'm busy, I need to study for my math test. I don't wanna fail again. Besides, what's the point? It's not like we're friends or anything."

"What are you talking about?! I thought you liked Ryoma-sama!"

"Keyword, liked. I'm over him now."

"…You're kidding, right?"

Sakuno sighed, and forced a small smile on her face.

"Think of it this way, Tomo-chan., Echizen-kun has one less fan girl. You'll have a better chance with him, he'll have one less annoyance, and I'll finally be able to pass my classes. It's a win-win situation."

Tomoka looked surprised and opened her mouth to say something. However, the teacher came in, and she was forced to sit down. Sakuno was free from her comments, for the moment at least.

She found out something very interesting during class. If She's not constantly dreaming about Ryoma, Sakuno was able to understand every word the teacher is saying. When Yamanaka-sensei began the lecture about the properties of certain chemicals, she was actually able to keep up! _Looks like I'm not stupid after all! _She thought

At lunch, Tomoka seemed to have finally recovered from their conversation earlier. She's accepted the fact that Sakuno not longer had feelings toward "Ryoma-sama." However, that means that she is now endlessly interrogating Sakuno about whom she did like.

"Come on, tell me, if you don't like Ryoma-sama, then who do you like?"

"For the last time, Tomo-chan, no one, I'm only interested in my grades and improving in tennis right now."

"I don't believe that. There are many hot boys in this school. Come on, is it one of our sempais on Seigaku."

"Tomo-chan! You know I don't date older boys."

"Fine…what about Tanaka Toshiyuki? He's hot, and I hear he's really romantic."

"But he's also a playboy that doesn't know the meaning to the word 'relationship.' Besides I already told you, I don't like anyone."

"Okay, one more, Yoshida Hiroshi. Come on, he's so charming. And did you see him with his shirt off during that swim completion last week? I swear he has an eight pack!"

"No, and if you ask one more time, I'm not eating lunch with you anymore."

"Ugh, fine you're boring, and…is that strawberry cake?"

Sakuno looked down at her bento. Sure enough, there was a small piece of strawberry cake in it. _Obaa-san must've put it in there when she made my bento. _She thought.

"Yeah, I baked some yesterday. Obaa-san must've put it in there this morning."

"Omigod, your cakes are the best. Can I have some?"

"Sure."

The math test seemed easier than Sakuno had hoped. _Maybe I'll even get in the 90s this time._ She thought wistfully. _I should probably go to practice today. I haven't gone in a long time._

On her way to the tennis courts, Sakuno miraculously crossed paths with Ryoma. She did not greet him, or look at him. Ryoma had the same uncaring expression he always had. _Well, he's still same old Ryoma,_ she thought. However, when she passed him and was unable to see his face, Ryoma frowned.

A/N: If anyone wants to know the meaning of the two characters I've created, please go to my profile. Review!!


	3. Chapter 3 Confused Ryoma

Realization

**Realization**

Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. They really mean the world to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 3: Confused Ryoma

Ryoma is a simple person. He went through the same thing almost everyday: Wake up, eat, go to school, go to classes, and go to tennis practices. And everyday, he could expect the same things from Ryuuzaki: small greetings, stuttering, blushing, ect. As you can see, Ryoma does not like change. Therefore, it was only natural for him to be confused when Ryuuzaki began to ignore him that day.

It started when he arrived at school in the morning. She did not make any effort to greet him, or show any sign that he was alive in fact. At lunch, she didn't come over to her table and offer one of her homemade cakes like she usually did. Finally, when she just passed him, she completely ignored him.

So that is why Ryoma is not fully concentrating during a practice match with Momoshiro, and is losing five games to one.

"Oi, Echizen, what the hell's wrong with you? You seem out of it today."

"…Gomen, Momo-chan sempai."

"Don't apologies, just get your act together. I'm kicking your butt, and you act like you don't even care."

"Hai."

--

For some reason, Ryoma could not "get his act together."

_Momo-chan sempai's right. I am out of it. I barely paid attention during that match. Am I losing it just because Ryuuzaki's ignoring me? I should be happy. She was getting on my nerves anyways._

Ryoma sighed as he stopped into the burger joint for a snack. Just as he was about to order, he spotted Ryuuzaki sitting in the corner alone. She had a soda, some fries, and a textbook in front of her. She seemed in deep concentration. He walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ryoma half expected her to look up in surprise and blush. However, she merely glanced his way and went back to her textbook.

"Kunichiwa, Echizen-kun," she replied softly.

_Echizen-kun? What happened to Ryoma-kun?_

Ryoma hid his surprise by lowering his cap. He casually glanced at the contents in her textbook. It was on English.

"You're studying for English?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have a test tomorrow and I want to get a high grade." She answered.

Her reply was short and to the point, not long and hesitated like they use to. She was being polite, but not friendly. Ryoma was getting a little frustrated.

"Um, are you here to buy something or not? I have to get back to studying." She stated.

Not knowing what to do, Ryoma walked away to the cashier and quickly ordered a burger to go. As he walked out, he turned to see if Ryuuzaki was watching him. She was not.

_She acted as if we were strangers. Just yesterday, she was cheering me on during my match. What's going on?_

It's official. Ryoma is confused.

AN: Good, bad, so-so? I know the chapters are kinda short, but I don't have a lot of free time, so this is about all I've got. Review!!


	4. Chapter 4 Improvement

Realization

**Realization**

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

Chapter 4: Improvement

It was right before school when Sakuno could be seen practicing tennis against a wall just outside her house. She was mostly practicing her form, especially her swing. Her aim has been getting better and better lately, almost good enough to keep returning shots without moving her feet.

"Sakuno, hurry up and get ready for school. You're going to be late."

"Hai, Kaa-san."

She quickly packed her books and headed out.

It was a nice day outside. The weather was perfect for a nice walk, but Sakuno did not have time to enjoy the weather. She was running very late. She barely made it to class on time.

"Sakuno, what took you so long to get here?"

"Gomen, Tomo-chan, I was practicing tennis outside and I lost track of time."

"Wow, Sakuno, you're really taking this tennis thing seriously."

"Well, why wouldn't I? I mean I love it."

"Really, I mean if it weren't for my brothers, I'd join the tennis club as well, but only for some fun, and maybe impress Ryoma-sama of course."

Sakuno sighed. _There she goes again. Can't she talk about anything other than Ryoma once in a while? Sheesh._

Speaking of the devil, Sakuno did not notice it until now, but Ryoma was sitting right next to her, which he never did before. He was also looking right at her, which made Sakuno a little uncomfortable. I mean, who wouldn't, if you suddenly had the boy that you _use _to like staring at you for no reason. Sakuno decided to just ignore him.

Her classes have been starting to become a pleasure, especially with her grades going up through the roof. Her teacher smiled at her as she got her math test back, which had a 97 written on top of it. Math was her weakness, and it made her proud to see such a high grade. At the end of the class, the teacher pulled her over privately.

"Great improvement on your grades, Sakuno. I don't know what you did to change, but keep up the good work. A couple more of these high grades and you'll be able to get into the top 50s on your midterms and finals."

"Arigato, sensei. I'll try my best"

_Wow, I just got a compliment from a teacher. That's never happened in my entire life before. _Sakuno thought as she headed towards her tennis practice.

The routine went as usual. The first years practiced their swings for about 30 minutes. Then, they paired up to play practice double matches against each other. Sakuno dreaded this time because she was usually the one without a partner. However, today, someone actually came to her.

Her name was Miyagi Akemi. She was the best player out of the freshmen class. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, and large, kind, chocolate brown eyes. She smiled as she approached Sakuno.

"Ryuuzaki-chan. Do you have a partner?"

"Uh, no, Miyagi-san, would you like to be mine?"

"Yes, oh, and please, call me Akemi."

"Hai, Akemi-san. Please call me Sakuno."

Then, two other freshmen came up to us.

"Oi, do you two want to play a match against us."

"Sure," They both answered at the same time. They smiled at each other. The two were already in sync.

Akemi served first. As usual, the serve was perfect. It was fast, heavy, and well aimed at the far right corner. The other team had to lob to return it. Sakuno took this chance, jumped up high, and smashed it, earning a point.

"Great job, Saku-chan."

Sakuno smiled sheepishly. "Lucky shot, I guess."

They game went on. In the end, Sakuno and Akemi won, 6-4. They high-fived each other as the two exited the court. They headed for the locker rooms, since practice was over. Sakuno took the chance to ask her new friend the question that has been bugging her for a while now.

"Um, Akemi-san."

"Nani?"

"Why did you suddenly decide to ask me to be your partner? I mean, you're the best player in the freshmen class, and I'm just a nobody."

She smiled. "You have such a low self-esteem, Saku-chan." Then, her expression became serious. "You're good, you're really good. My Onee-chan, the bouchou, has been watching you throughout this entire week. You've been improving rapidly. She thinks that you have a good chance of becoming a regular in the summer."

"Really, me?"

"Hai," a voice behind me answered. Sakuno turned around and let out a small gasp. There, stood the bouchou, Miyagi Harumi. She bent down to her Sakuno's eye level, then took her wrist. Sakuno looked down at it. Surprisingly, it was red.

"You're defiantly improving rapidly, too rapidly. I saw you this morning practicing. You've been worrying too much on your form. If you continue at this rate, your wrist will break."

Sakuno stood there in shock. First, the bouchou was talking to her. Second, she complimented her. And third, she just told Sakuno that her wrist was in danger of breaking.

Harumi smiled at the girl. "Don't worry, just take it easy on your wrist for a few days. Instead of practicing your swing, work on your stamina and speed. Also, take it easy during practice for the next couple of days."

Harumi stood up, then patted Sakuno's head. "By the way, have you ever thought of letting your hair down? Cause you should. You'll look really pretty." After that, she walked away.

Sakuno was confused. After a couple seconds, Akemi bust into laughter. When she finally calmed down, she explained it to Sakuno. "That's my Onee-chan for you. One minute she's discussing a serious matter. The next thing you know, she'll blurt out the most random thing…But she's right though, you would look nice with your hair down."

"Really?"

"Hai, you've never tried it before?"

"No, it's so long, I'm afraid it'll get in the way."

_Leaving my hair down, would that really be a good idea? _Sakuno thought.

AN: I found this chapter really easy to type. I'm starting to get seriously into the story. By the way, if you want the definitions to the names of the new characters I created, check my profile. **REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Look

Realization

**Realization**

I've been typing this story for months and I finally realized that I have been spelling Ryuzaki wrong the whole time. I always spelled it with two U's. I know, I'm pathetic.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 5: A New Look

Sakuno looked at herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize herself, and all she did was let her hair down!

_It's been weeks since bouchou gave me the advice and this is the first time I've tried it. I wonder if it really looks good on me. _She sighed. _Oh well, might as well give it a shot._

xoxoxoxo

The first thing Ryoma thought as soon as he saw Sakuno that morning was _Wow_. He had always teased the girl about how her hair was too long. It was, but it fitted her. _Is that really her?_ Ryoma questioned himself, because at this point, he was unsure. She looked absolutely…stunning.

It seems as though Ryoma was not the only one who noticed as well. Many of the boys around him had hearts in their eyes, with their jaws reaching the floor. He had also seen many of them attempt to flirt with Sakuno, but had no luck. She stayed very calm and serious. It was as if she was ignorant of her beauty, because every time a boy came up to her, confusion was written all over her face.

And it wasn't just the freshman class either. Ryoma had seen multiple juniors, and even a few seniors go up to her. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. This made him mad, very mad. As you all know, Ryoma does not like losing, and he had just lost Sakuno.

_Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I don't like Ryuzaki. So what if she's been ignoring me and the entire male population sees her as eye candy. I'm not even sure that we were friends._

Stubborn baka.

And yet again, our favorite tennis prince walked down the hall coolly as if nothing had happened.

xoxoxoxo

This was really starting to get on Sakuno's nerves. Okay, she'll admit it; she's _a little bit prettier._ But that did not mean that everyone had to ogle. I mean, although Sakuno has developed a little confidence since last month, she was still shy and insecure. And she hated attention. So all this ogling was really making her uncomfortable.

"Ugh, make them stop, Sakuno. Your fan boys are _so _annoying." Tomoka whined.

"Gomen, demo, I don't know how," Sakuno answered."

"-Sigh- Fine, whatever, let's just hurry up and get to class- Omigod here comes Yoshida Hiroshi. –Squeel-"

"Huh?" Sakuno turned around and was met by a really handsome boy. He was about a head taller than her, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a charming smile as he approached the two girls.

"Kunichiwa, Sakuno-chan." He greeted.

"O-oh-ayo."

"You look very beautiful today. Why the sudden change?"

"Um…well…a friend gave me some advice…and I took it. _That was lame._

"Well, I'm glad you did, or else I wouldn't be here asking you out."

Oh no he didn't.

"…………."

_Did he just ask me out?_

Suddenly, Sakuno was elbowed very hard in her ribs by none other that her sweet and kind best friend. She mouthed 'say yes.'

"Uh……sure."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

"…hai." Sakuno answered, not knowing that a certain tennis prince had heard the entire thing.

AN: Dun dun duuunnnn! I love drama, don't you? **REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Date

**Realization**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis

Chapter 6: The Date.

Sakuno looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a white sundress with little dark blue flowers on it and a pair of black flats. Her hair was down, with a single burette pinning her bangs back.

_This should do._ She thought.

Then, the doorbell rang. Sakuno grabbed her purse, then ran downstairs. She opened the door to see her date. Hiroshi stood there, looking as handsome as every, with a small smile on his lips.

"You look very beautiful."

"Uhh, thanks."

They began walking toward's their destination, side by side, casually holding each other's hands. During the walk, the two hand light conversations about schoolwork and current events.

Sakuno was very nervous. After all, she was shy when it came to boys. But somehow, she managed to smile and answer in the right places. She didn't have to do much though. Hiroshi was obviously very proud of his swimming abilities and bragged very often. After awhile, Sakuno became a little annoyed, but did not show it. After all, in her opinion, she had to be polite and modest.

She sighed in relief when she realized that Hiroshi was taking her to the burger joint. After all, it was the perfect location for their first date. It was private, but not too private because there were many people around them. Hiroshi led her to a table and politely went up to order for the both of them. He was being a perfect gentleman, which made Sakuno momentarily forget about his previous act of arrogance. She smiled.

_Maybe this date won't be so bad after all._

~xoxoxox~

Ryoma clenched his fist. At this point, to say that he was fuming would be an understatement. He was ready to strangle Hiroshi to death if it weren't for the fact that the glass wall was in between the two. Next to him were Momo and Kikumaru.

"Oh no, ochibi's jealous. Nya, Momo-chan, what should we do?" Kikumaru asked?

"I dunno, I've never seen Echizen jealous before." Momo answered.

"Interesting," Inui said, popping out of nowhere, " it seems though that Ryuzaki-chan's date is turning out well so far. Echizen must be furious. This'll make good data"

"Inui! Where did you come from?!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that, Inui," Fuji implied, appearing just as Inui had, "Ryuzaki-chan seems a little uncomfortable."

"Fujiko! Why are you two here?" Kikumaru demanded.

"Why do you say that, Fuji?" Inui asked, ignoring Kikumaru's request.

"Just look at her. She seems so proper and formal. Usually, on a date, you should act a bit carefree so that your date can see a bit of you true colors. I don't think these two will work out." Fuji answered.

"I kinda agree with Fuji-sempai." Momo said. "She does look a little tense."

_Tense?! Of course she's tense! I've seen how that Yoshida guys acts. He's too full of himself and purposely seeks attention. He's probably making Ryuzaki miserable right now after all his talk about his accomplishments. _Ryoma thought bitterly to himself.

The five of them all watched curiously as the date went on. Ryoma would glare at Hiroshi every time she saw him make Sakuno laugh, put his arm around her, or leaned towards her.

He also noticed how pretty Sakuno looked that particular moment. She looked stunning in her dress. Every time she smiled, Ryoma felt his heart skip a beat. He was glad that his back was faced towards the others because he was pretty sure that he was blushing bright red.

After Ryoma had had as much as he could bear, he walked away from the scene. He didn't know if it was her new attitude, her new look, or the fact that she was there with someone else instead of him, one thing was for certain. He was no longer confused about his feelings.

_I am in love with Ryuzaki Sakuno._

~xoxoxo~

The date ended as any date would've. Hiroshi walked Sakuno home, occasionally linking his arm around her or rubbing her soft hands. Then, when they reached Sakuno's house, Hiroshi casually leaned down and pecked her on her cheek. Again, he smiled, a smile that was as confident as it was charming, and bid her goodnight.

_That wasn't too bad. _Sakuno thought. _But something isn't right. I didn't feel that romantic bond between us. Does that mean that he's not right for me?_

_Maybe it's just because it was the first date. I'm sure it'll appear once we get to know each other better._


	7. Chapter 7

XxFlowerAngelxX here. I am sorry to say, but I am discontinuing this story.


End file.
